<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>肖想 by Myoldgeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325370">肖想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral'>Myoldgeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Benji - Fandom, Hong Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现在想来，肖想一个不可能的人，是人生中不可多得的乐事呀。<br/>它私密，刺激，过瘾，而且甚至还很励志。<br/>这么想着的benji把头往身旁的人的颈窝里埋了埋。对方还没醒，在他的怀里发出几声呓语。这个人真好闻，喉咙里发出的模模糊糊的抗议也好听。<br/>2019年的我一定是做得很好了，所以老天保佑，我所有的肖想都成真了。<br/>“我可真棒啊！”benji抱着怀里的人笑出了声。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benji/Hong Isaac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>肖想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>    故事大概要倒回到是超级乐队第一轮竞演对决的时候。<br/>
大多数组都表演结束了，踏进洗手间的裴济旭，遇到了那时还没怎么好好打过招呼的另一位选手——预选的时候在同一个小组的极简主义音乐创作人洪以撒。<br/>
Isaac戴着个耳机，正在镜子前苦恼地整理着衣服，他穿着一件茸茸的马海毛毛衣，是这一轮表演的时候穿过的衣服。衣服上似乎是粘了什么东西，他揪着白色的部分，皱着眉头，用右手的两个手指一点点地抠着。<br/>
benji洗完手，心情不错地冲着他打了招呼，一时还不想走开，挠了挠头，也开始回忆有没有在看过的无数电视节目里看到过这种生活小窍门可以帮帮这苦恼的哥。<br/>
“哥……这也不是我的问题啊，我没法……”洗手间外传来打电话的声音，似乎是某个待机室的选手跑到僻静点的地方接电话来了，“我对上的那组都是专业的，没有死角啊。你要是能操作的话，找电视台的大人们，稍微调整一下对战的对手会好办一点啊……”<br/>
wow，这么刺激的嘛。Benji听出来了，这是预选时和自己一组的vocal李希（注1）的声音。看热闹不嫌事儿大的Benji拉了拉Isaac的衣袖，建议他先停下来。Isaac疑惑地摘下耳机，问了句：“怎么了？”<br/>
Benji做了个噤声的手势，指了指门外。<br/>
电话还在继续。<br/>
“我知道，我知道哥，还是要靠我们自己的。但这个节目组的意思，看起来是非要强的和强的对战，我们组真的很强了，但对面的风格刚好克我们这种的啊。明明还有那么多差劲的崽子们在浑水摸鱼的，阿西。”<br/>
Benji惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，Isaac挑了挑眉毛。<br/>
“怎么没有了，哥你没到现场来看，多着呢。毛都没长齐的臭小子，得了几个奖就觉得自己可以在前辈面前显摆了。还有那种，要长相没长相，吊儿郎当的男团成员，谁啊，听也没听说过的那种，还吹是茱莉亚出来的，也不怕丢脸……”<br/>
两个人的表情都变了。然而外面的人依然骂骂咧咧地说着。<br/>
“就是啊，抽签顺序都老早了，抓几张好牌躲在成员后面就混呗，肯定是后面塞东西了呗……”<br/>
Benji来参加这个节目以来，没有一刻不是开心的。但这一刻，他的表情冷到了冰点，眉眼甚至可怕了起来。<br/>
但，突然，他的两颊一暖。Benji还来不及反应，镜子中，身边那个矮他半头的哥哥，把脖子上的耳机摘下来套在了他的头上。<br/>
先是好像磨砂玻璃外的雪景一样洁净温和的男声打在耳膜上，一下就把他涌上来的羞愤和委屈压下去了。<br/>
然后是耳机上残留的原主人的体温，也传递到了耳朵上，把刚才听到的刺痛的话语阻挡在了这一点点暖意之外。<br/>
这个家伙太高了，Isaac给他戴耳机还得垫脚，真是有点费力。他看着Benji从委屈脸变为疑惑脸的瞬间，觉得有点好笑地揉了揉鼻子。<br/>
“别听了。”<br/>
他知道现在Benji啥也听不见了，无声地给了他一个口型，<br/>
“别听了。那不是真的。”<br/>
他仰着头，嘴角噙着标志性的微笑，冲着这个高个子的美国男孩坚定地摇摇头。这个男孩平时看起来挺游刃有余的，但被伤害的时候的愤怒表情，使他显得比平时看起来小了许多，像一个受了委屈的学生。<br/>
他拍了拍Benji的肩膀，让他站在原处别动，一个人走了出去。<br/>
Benji双手撑在洗手池上，看着镜子中的自己。自己也曾经是心高气傲的天之骄子，自尊心强到会因为被小看而和黑人干架的少年，刚才那种程度的羞辱，勾起了自己这几年无数心痛又无奈的瞬间。<br/>
那些无法反驳的结果论，已经把自己摧残殆尽了吗？为什么自己现在竟然真的就这么无动于衷地站在这里，回避着别人的锋芒了呢？<br/>
耳朵中传来的歌词真切了起来，哦……原来是Isaac哥刚才在舞台上唱过的歌的demo版本啊。<br/>
“你真的变了很多啊，我眼中的你，仍旧是那个一无所知的孩子啊……”<br/>
“去旅行吧，躲在某个角落偷偷流着泪的，最深处的悲伤，也带上它一同上路吧……”<br/>
或许，或许也不是无动于衷，只是本能地被耳机里的歌词安抚住了吧。<br/>
歌放完之前，耳机的原主人回来了。<br/>
“走吧，要宣布淘汰了，孩子们都等着呢。”Isaac随手把耳机摘下来套到自己脖子上，然后轻轻推了一把Benji的背，<br/>
“走吧，Benji，走吧。”<br/>
“你可是winner，不想去看看谁会是被你送走的loser吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    那个讨人厌的李希是不是那一轮被淘汰的，其实Benji都已经不记得了。<br/>
对于讨厌的人或者东西，他总是记性不太好。<br/>
但羞于承认的是，Benji对自己事业心的担忧，对自己才华的质疑，对自己选择的反思，这种沉重的思索，维持了大概——2分钟吧。<br/>
不不不，其实他是非常看重职业生涯的金牛座，但……但，怎么说呢，那次事件之后，有一个非常令人烦恼的distraction，让他无法专注沉浸于对于终身事业的思考。<br/>
因为每当他一想起过往那些伤人的指责，冷淡的反应，无情的嘲讽，就会想起那个暖暖的耳机和那个温柔的声音贴在自己耳朵上的感觉。然后心就熨帖了，仿佛可以冷静地思考一切了。<br/>
上面这一句其实也是假话，因为……去他妈地冷静。<br/>
他发现，之后自己心情的变化，简直令人措手不及。</p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>    最初只是一点点额外的关注。<br/>
带着对那天洗手间外Isaac和那个混蛋李希说了什么的好奇，以及一点羞于去问的卑怯，Benji无法不比原来更加在意这个和自己音乐取向完全不同的男人。<br/>
比如，私底下找了他现有的所有音源，默默地存在手机里听。但怎么听都觉得，自己的耳机是不是太差了，不够那天听到的那么疗愈。（明明自己的耳机的价格大概是对方的三倍吧。）<br/>
又比如，在搜索YouTube的时候看到了一个像是小小纪录片一样的东西，看到了这个哥哥过去的一小部分人生。是那么复杂的成长过程，才能打磨出这样一个人吗？<br/>
再比如，每当同在一个空间就无法忽视对方的存在感，总是忍不住偷偷观察他。但音乐类型差异太大，怎么也找不到话题和他攀谈，只能看他和别人开朗地聊着天。<br/>
他实力雄厚，Benji不止一次听到别的选手私底下在讨论最强vocal的时候cue到他的名字。但他那么淡然，笑的时候嘴张得圆圆的，露出整齐的上排牙，哪怕第一轮输给了Kevin oh，但和Kevin似乎还很聊得来的样子。<br/>
阿西，让人莫名烦躁。</p><p> </p><p>    后来，变成了一点点额外的野心。<br/>
“等等，再说一遍，哪首？” 二轮的练团室里，Benji不敢相信自己的耳朵刚刚听到的话。<br/>
“Lorde的royals。Isaac哥亲口告诉我的，他说智完把这歌改成摇滚了，似乎对成品还挺满意的样子。”李子原拨弄着手风琴，顺手拉出了royals的副歌主旋律。<br/>
“哇……想象不到Isaac哥唱这个歌呢，而且梁智完的风格，看第一轮的舞台是有点性感的样子啊，Isaac哥能不能驾驭啊。”Benji简直好奇得自己组连这一轮选歌都还没定下来的事都暂时忘记了。<br/>
“嘿嘿，这你就不懂了吧。”李子原神秘兮兮地笑了，“别以为整天穿格子衬衫不怎么说话的那哥就很土。上轮我跟他一个组，有一次趁他在练团室睡着了，偷偷拍到过他不戴眼镜的脸，是很漂亮的脸啊。呐，你看——”<br/>
Benji接过李子原的手机，屏幕上的Isaac垫着手臂，侧躺在沙发上睡着。似乎睡得不舒服，皱着眉头，闭着的眼睛构成月牙一样的弧度，睫毛乖顺地耷拉着。不戴眼镜的时候，他挺秀的鼻子更抢眼了一些，在侧脸打下明显的阴影。<br/>
“我姐姐说这哥不戴眼镜的时候长得像玄彬呢。” 李子原自顾自地继续，“电视台的大人们最喜欢这种丑小鸭变天鹅的反转魅力的戏码了。而且，据说梁智完可是最强的制作人领队之一，他来制作肯定没问题的，他们阵容又整齐……哎，好羡慕……”<br/>
Benji默默地把手机还了回去。<br/>
不知为何，他的胜负欲突然就燃烧起来了。<br/>
上一轮有得选，我赢得很漂亮。<br/>
这一轮没得选，我要你们都记住我。</p><p> </p><p>    “Let me live that fantasy.”<br/>
洪以撒最后一句怒音落地，满屋子的选手都炸了。<br/>
很久以后Benji和Isaac重新看这一期的节目，Isaac笑得很恶劣。<br/>
“明明是我们组赢，这个待机室里的超大号荧光黄的家伙怎么蹦得那么高啊～和这个人有什么关系么？”<br/>
“呀，哥！我们不是那时候就挺亲了吗？”这时的Benji枕在Isaac腿上，已经可以把头蹭到Isaac到腰间耍赖了。<br/>
“没有吧……”<br/>
“我们明明就有在一起唱大理岩！”<br/>
“你明明就随时随地都在唱大理岩啊。”<br/>
“哥真的是horrible的男人。”<br/>
裴Benji虽然嘴硬，但其实……这时候的镜头，他自己也没眼看。因为他才是那个horrible的男人，因为就是从这一轮开始，先前的一点点关注，和一点点野心，开始逐渐变质了。</p><p> </p><p>    第一次发觉这种变质带来的震撼，裴Benji记忆犹新。<br/>
先是，他发觉自己似乎看了太多次Isaac的节目片段了，从一开始只是单纯喜欢听他的声音，到后来目光开始转移到一些奇怪的地方。<br/>
比如他的眼睛，总是藏在眼镜和刘海的后面，但仔细看会发现，瞳色是好看的棕色，笑着的时候有细细的卧蚕，如果亲手把他的刘海拨开，会露出光洁的额头和俊美的整张脸吧……<br/>
比如他因为过于瘦削而十分明显的喉结，他那种慵懒又温柔的声音，就是从这里发出来的吗？想碰一碰……喉结再往下一点，是清晰可见的锁骨，再往下一点，是和纤瘦身板不太搭配的饱满的胸……<br/>
比如他总是缩在袖子里的手臂，和偶尔伸出手的时候露出的纤细手腕，是很怕冷还是很敏感呢？他穿着毛衣的时候，好想冲着里面吹一口气，想看他会不会痒得缩成一团……<br/>
比如他穿着九分西裤时露出的脚踝，看起来好细，以Benji的手来说，可以一把握住还有盈余的样子，如果……如果握住的，以他的体重，应该可以很轻易地……<br/>
啊啊啊啊我在想什么！<br/>
春末夏初的夜晚，Benji从床上一把跳起，在宿舍小小的卧室踱了半个小时步，依旧满脑子糟糕画面。<br/>
他打开小提琴盒子，拉起了学生时代最怕的，难度最高的，必须全情投入才能拉下来的练习曲，错误百出而且磨断了好多根弓毛，却依旧平静不下来。到最后，同住在宿舍的成员都操着国骂过来砸门了，他才勉强停了下来。<br/>
冲了个冷水澡，他来到宿舍客厅，从冰箱里掏了罐啤酒，然后坐在沙发上发呆。<br/>
“看来参加超级乐队压力是真的很大啊，Benji。”健珉和熙都面对面撇了撇嘴。<br/>
“我的欲求太强烈了好苦恼……这样真的会伤害到别人吧……”Benji默默地自言自语。<br/>
“嗨呀怕什么，Benji啊，参加节目有欲求才是对的啊！”“人生有几次这样的机会啊，好好把握，哪怕伤害到别人也别错过这千载难逢的机会啊！也许错过了就是一辈子呢，振作一点！”“欲望才是你内心真实的反应啊，不要压抑自己的天性！”成员们你一言我一语地安慰着Benji。<br/>
“是这样的吗……”<br/>
“就是这样！加油去做吧，我们为你应援！”四双眼睛闪闪发光，八只拳头紧紧握着，没有人知道Benji内心的欲望已经远远不止于在超级乐队成为赢家这么简单了。<br/>
夏天要到了。</p><p> </p><p>（三） </p><p>    Isaac第一次主动来Benji的练团室是在第三轮选曲确定了以后。那时的Benji，池尚和安老师还处在最原始的和声编排阶段，每天发出成吨的不和谐音，听得绝对音感的Benji想哐哐撞墙。就在连续72小时练习，几个人都在崩溃边缘的时刻，因为练习而好多天都没有能陪自己入睡的声音的主人直接出现在了门口，这让Benji的大脑有一秒种的宕机。<br/>
“接着——”Isaac丢给Benji一瓶咖啡。<br/>
咚的一声。吓了所有人一跳。咖啡掉到地上，滚落到小提琴盒边。<br/>
“哦哦抱歉哥，我太累了，没反应过来。”Benji蹲下身捡起了咖啡，突然有些犯晕，趔趄了一下。Isaac双手扶住了他，抬头看了看Benji的脸。<br/>
“你这是多久没睡了？”<br/>
“……不记得了。”<br/>
“他这几天就没有回去过。”旁边的安老师代替回答，“你看他身上的衣服还是几天前那一件。”<br/>
“是我适应得慢，给Benji添麻烦了……”池尚弱弱地插了一句嘴。<br/>
“对啊，还不是你～”Benji皱着鼻子，朝池尚抛出一个傲娇的小白眼，“因为你我又秃了一点，所以这轮不赢都对不起我的头发你听到了嘛～”<br/>
Isaac摇摇头。<br/>
“你疯了嘛？赶紧去睡一会儿，你现在看起来简直吓人。”<br/>
“我没事。对了，Isaac哥你今天来找我们有什么事吗？”<br/>
“我……”Isaac其实是被梁智完委托来找Benji学几个能搭配disco曲风的舞步的，但看Benji现在这状态，他实在开不了口了，“我来监督你们休息的。我是哥哥我说了算，你先去睡一下午，把你排好的方案给我，我陪他们练一会儿。差不多了我叫你。”<br/>
其实Benji不是故意不睡，但这一轮的压力实在太大了。担心失败的焦虑，极力想保住自己的成员的使命感，对手的几个人和自己的关系又都不错，谁走都觉得会有负罪感，重重的压力让他无法入睡。但洪Isaac	到底是什么奇妙的物种，为什么他一出现，Benji觉得世界上好像也没什么过不去的坎儿了。在队员担心的注视和Isaac略带警告的眼神中，他抱着一个枕头去节目组的休息室沙发补觉去了。<br/>
这一觉睡到天昏地暗，仿佛睡了一个世纪。醒来的那一刻，Benji几乎想不起自己在哪里，现在是哪一年。狭窄的沙发睡起来并不舒适，脖子也在隐隐作痛，他坐起身，身上的一件外套掉落在地上。<br/>
他捡起外套，足足反应了5秒。<br/>
这是Isaac的外套。<br/>
轰——噼里啪啦噼里啪啦。<br/>
这是什么声音，是新年吗？外面又哪里在放烟花吗……<br/>
还是——Benji内心瞬间被巨大的快乐填满——是我的大脑里在放烟花吗？<br/>
“哦，你醒啦。”外套的主人刚好推开了门。<br/>
“哥，你还在啊。”<br/>
“对，安老师明天还要上课，先回去了。池尚也被家人接走了。已经晚上了，你饿吗？我们去吃饭？我有事拜托你，所以我请你吧。”<br/>
“呜哇……吃吃吃，我饿死了。哥要拜托我什么？除了小提琴不能给你，我什么都可以给你！”<br/>
“噗——你是没睡醒说胡话吧，这胡话说得还挺有底线的。”Isaac眯着眼睛笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>    “编舞？认真的吗？哥你下一轮要跳舞？？？” Benji大脑处理信息的功能似乎还没有完全恢复。<br/>
“唉……”Isaac叹了口气，“这次智完是来真的，他连keyboard都不让我弹了，把所有可以实现复古disco的机器都找出来了，他们三个完全没有打算放过我的样子。啊啊啊——”<br/>
Benji第一次看到Isaac抓狂的一面，内心在狂叫好可爱的同时，嘴上还是忍不住要嘲笑一下。<br/>
“哥这样的跳disco比起帅气，估计还是喜剧效果更强。”<br/>
“我就知道……你也这么说……”Isaac悲观地灌下了一口可乐。<br/>
“但是，包在我身上吧！哥不是帮我练了一下午吗？明天下午我过来教你！”<br/>
“真的吗？你们时间也蛮紧的样子，这样占用你的时间没关系吗？”<br/>
“嗯……是啊，真的很为难呢，我为了哥连自己组的胜负都抛到脑后了，哥明天要是不给我拿出十二分力气跳舞，我是不会让你下课的哦，你做好心理准备吧！”Benji喜形于色地继续占便宜，顺便又叫了一份肉。<br/>
Isaac揉揉脑袋，深刻怀疑自己找Benji是不是一个好的选择。他苦恼的样子落在Benji的眼中，也是要命的可爱。</p><p> </p><p>    第二天，Benji带了一大堆下载好的视频去找Isaac，里面是他连夜找的80年代的disco金曲表演现场。挑选舞步的标准也没啥，就只有一个，就是——脑补Isaac跳的画面一定要可爱。<br/>
事实证明，Benji的眼光和教学能力十分出众。第三轮的舞台，洪以撒这位漂亮的教会哥哥，成功地以舞步萌翻了全场。哪怕所有表演结束后，大家还沉浸在那个舞步带来的冲击感里无法自拔，调皮一点的孩子们几乎见到Isaac就要学着跳两下，再乖的哪怕是元尚这样的孩子也是一口一个“舞王Isaac哥”地叫。这种全民调侃洪以撒的氛围持续了相当久，每次都能成功地让Isaac露出难为情但是又好脾气的笑容，于是大家觉得更萌了。<br/>
“都怪你。”靠着墙坐在第四轮自由组队的大房间里，Isaac冲着蹲在身旁的Benji忿忿道，“你编的舞蹈可能会让我被嘲笑到这季结束……”<br/>
“哥你太没有良心了，是个人都看得出来大家有多喜欢你跳舞，是我帮你拓展了人气诶，你应该再请我一顿的。”Benji也靠着墙，扫视着整个房间。<br/>
但他其实内心还在介意朴荣振在宣布获胜的瞬间把Isaac抱进怀里的行为。<br/>
他看了一眼身旁个头比自己小不少的哥哥，愤愤地想，我还没有抱过呢。<br/>
眼前的当务之急是——组队。<br/>
Benji和Isaac都是话题人物，身边的人络绎不绝，尤其是Isaac。第一次Benji想要找他搭话，就被吉他天才里最腹黑的林亨频给截胡了。Benji在旁边听了一下，这弟弟真的很危险啊，居然说自己有120首自作曲给Isaac用，现在的小孩都这么夸张了吗？<br/>
不过，Benji心里想，你不会成功的。弟弟。<br/>
你难道没发现，你的Isaac哥也是一个自作曲狂魔吗？<br/>
果然，Isaac并没有被120首自作曲引诱。<br/>
Benji也是第一次经历这种事业心和私心强烈冲突的情况。他的理智告诉自己，自己擅长的曲风里，并没有Isaac的位置，如果硬要拉他，最后可能会做出一个四不像，或者他俩当中一个牺牲掉自己熟悉的风格。但他的身体，他的眼睛，就好像磁铁一样，不断地被磁极吸引，总是忍不住往那个穿着银灰色缎面衬衫的身影靠近。<br/>
他们坐在一起很久，但每次聊起组队，却都陷入尴尬……<br/>
“哥，咱俩应该不行的吧……”<br/>
“嗯……咱俩，不太合……”<br/>
“对啊对啊，我们相性太差了，合作肯定没法赢的……”<br/>
“是啊……”<br/>
两个人反反复复的对话，好像非要证明给谁听似的。<br/>
最可恨的是，Isaac要是早早确定了更合适组队的成员，Benji可能也就作罢了，但Isaac似乎怎么也不急，一个一个牛逼的人物去他那里商量可行性，却一个一个地空手而归。<br/>
不要再考验我的理性了！Benji内心在怒吼，为了让自己清醒一点，他主动起身逛了起来，视野中，似乎有一个极其牛逼的贝斯手落单了……和他聊聊去吧。<br/>
Benji和李钟勋一拍即合了，甚至吉他手和鼓手也顺势而来了，这是多么完整的做funk的阵容，幸福来得太轻易，让Benji兴奋得晕头转向。也让他忘了一件事情——李钟勋落单了意味着……<br/>
Kevin也落单了！</p><p> </p><p>    时隔很久，Benji终于原谅了自己当时的大意。虽然让Isaac和Kevin组队了一场，让他非常不爽。而且所有人都在夸那一场的视觉有多出色，Isaac和Kevin出现在同一个画面里有多养眼，这让他更不爽。但毕竟，结果来说，梦想成真的人只有自己一个。节目结束以后有一次电台节目跑行程，遇到了同时在宣传新歌的Kevin，他甚至有兴致约对方喝一杯了。Kevin原本兴致缺缺，但听说Isaac也来，就答应了。<br/>
那一顿酒喝得洪以撒十分不爽，因为Benji全场都在宣示主权，高大的身体几乎挂在他身上揭都揭不下来。<br/>
最后，还是Kevin帮Isaac把喝高了的这个美国佬弄上楼的，那天Benji在沙发度过了一夜，这些都是后话了。</p><p> </p><p>    （四）</p><p>    初夏，当Benji走进属于莫奈的小房间的那一瞬，是他这个不怎么信教的人第一次开始相信神的存在的瞬间。<br/>
这是什么命运的玩笑？！<br/>
同样的os也出现在Isaac心里。这样一来，之前的无数次互相说服“我们俩的音乐风格不搭，我们的取向不同”，直到最后连自己都深信不疑的一切努力，算什么？<br/>
于是，原本因为精力耗尽和专心创作而中断的某小提琴手对某主唱的越界妄想，终于在命运的牵引下，死灰复燃了。<br/>
而且这一次，因为共处一室，这把火如有燎原之势。<br/>
那些最初的妄想正在一点一点成为可能。<br/>
他曾肖想Isaac用气声在他耳边哼歌。这在第一个练团的夜里就实现了。<br/>
他俩坐在沙发上休息的时候，Benji假装睡着，头落在Isaac肩膀上。Isaac没有推开，而是保持着这个坐姿让Benji可以继续睡着。为了不吵醒他，Isaac用极其微弱的声音默默地练习着第一轮要唱的自作曲。<br/>
这杀伤力太大了，Benji几乎不是在听Isaac的歌声，而是在感觉他的歌声。他的胸腔因为呼吸和共鸣而微微起伏，带动着肩膀，传达到Benji的身上。喉咙的抖动，也隔着皮肤传达到紧贴着的Benji的皮肤上。那一刻，Benji感受到自己的呼吸和心跳跟对方重合了，产生了一种类似心心相印的错觉，这种迷人的知觉渐渐把他拉入一个迷醉的梦境。<br/>
他真的睡着了。<br/>
醒来发现，练团室灯光还大亮着，但一片寂静。zairo套着耳机抱着吉他就在椅子上歪着脑袋睡着了，佑星和珉渽则和衣倒在地上，一个趴着一个侧躺着睡得人事不知。而Isaac……<br/>
Benji内心叹了一口气。<br/>
上帝，这是恩典还是折磨？<br/>
Benji睡着睡着变成了仰头倒在沙发靠背上的姿势，而不知什么时候，Isaac也睡着了，而且从靠背上滑落下来，现在整个上半身正枕在Benji的腿上。Benji的腿麻到无法动弹，但那个人身体的暖意让人沉迷，根本无法产生一丝想要推开他的冲动。Benji稍稍起身，低头仔细看着这个人睡着的侧脸。<br/>
啊。<br/>
这不就是在李子原的手机里看到过的那张脸吗？<br/>
真人甚至还要更好看。<br/>
Benji用手拨开Isaac额前长长了不少的头发，然后把大手贴在他的侧脸。他的脸可真小啊，睡梦中的表情有点严肃，好像在做一个不好的梦。Benji用大拇指摩挲了一下Isaac的眉头，微蹙的眉心也化不开。平时这个人唱歌的仪态不太好，喜欢缩着脖子，于是Benji老调侃他没脖子。但现在全身放松的他，脖颈线条其实还挺美好的。<br/>
Benji盯着那枚喉结，然后又看了看他自然唇色偏深的嘴唇，重重地咽了口口水。<br/>
不行不行不行不行。<br/>
心静自然凉。<br/>
空即是色色即是空。<br/>
静水流深来日方长。<br/>
再忍忍再忍忍再忍忍。<br/>
快走开快走开快走开脑子里的画面快给我消失！<br/>
这里是练团室，我是偶像男团，我是超乐天才制作人，我是莫奈的小提琴手，我是专业音乐人！<br/>
这是一个教会家庭长成的哥哥！<br/>
大脑你快给我停止！</p><p>    凌晨4点，Benji轻手轻脚地把Isaac在沙发上放平，然后一个人出去吹了一小时初夏的晚风。</p><p> </p><p>——————tbc——————————</p><p> </p><p>肖想（中） </p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>    练团室内的空调似乎不起作用了，这股闷热凝聚成了一个隐形的怪兽，潜伏在四周，伺机就会一跃而起把这几个精疲力尽的人吞没。<br/>
伴随着刚才zairo摔门出去的巨大声响，房间内四个男人心头紧绷的弦也铮然断裂。<br/>
啊，这一天终于来了。</p><p> </p><p>    Moné出现的伊始，所有人都对这只组合会呈现出什么样的作品充满迷惑和期待，只有莫奈成员自己内心知道，这是一个多难的难题。<br/>
如果在牌桌上有一个赌神和一堆好牌，他可以赢遍天下。<br/>
但如果牌桌上有n个赌神，没有牌，这时候的赌神，甚至比普通的赌棍还要困惑。<br/>
《带我走》的成型已经是痛苦的磨合的结果。第一轮的磨合中，队内公认的绝杀武器是洪以撒的绝对vocal实力和金佑星的迷人音色，辅以zairo的编排能力，将这两样武器最大化，似乎是最安全的方案。然而，每个人都掏出内心最伤痛的回忆打造出《带我走》，获得评委的一致好评，却被观众无情拒绝的时候，这种困惑带来的自我怀疑的巨浪终于把每个成员都吞没了。</p><p>    第二轮的选曲阶段，是不断的沉默和沉默。空气沉重得几乎像无法流动的混凝土。<br/>
“不行了，我要坦白说出我的看法了。”Benji拨弄着MIDI键盘的手停了下来，对着zairo打破了沉默，“哥，你到底在逃避什么，你在保留什么？”<br/>
“你在说什……”zairo弹出一个极不和谐的杂音，停下了拨弦的手。<br/>
“第一轮的时候，对于我们提出的想法，你只说yes。除了让我弹bass以外，你做的就是把我们所有人的idea都一一接受，然后组合在一起。那样不是不好，但那不是我们印象中的你。”<br/>
“那我应该是什么样的？”<br/>
“你是frontman，那你应该更加强势地要求我们，让我们变成Moné，而不是变成金佑星+洪以撒+Benji等等的一堆不知道什么玩意儿！”<br/>
“你觉得我们第一轮的歌是那样的东西吗？Benji，或许你才应该来当这个frontman了。”<br/>
“你知道我不是那个意思！”Benji气得摘下了帽子，重重地撸了一把头发，“你如果故意这样不肯好好交流，或许我是该来当这个frontman了，但你zairo能甘心来做一个听我指挥的吉他手吗？”<br/>
zairo站起身，慢慢地走到Benji面前，神情比起愤怒，更多的是一种无奈的漠然。<br/>
“Benji，你听好，如果你能毫不动摇地看着他——”他一边说，一边拿手指指着Isaac，“他——”，金佑星，“还有他——”，黄珉渽，“因为你的失误，一个一个消失在半决赛，然后若无其事地继续唱歌弹琴，毫无压力地发号施令，这frontman的徽章我双手奉上！如果不行，你最好还是对我们的作品放尊重一点！”<br/>
珉渽手足无措地在鼓后面瑟缩着，不知如何参与这种核与核的碰撞。佑星双手扶额，不知在思索着什么。Isaac想上前安抚一下zairo，但当他碰到zairo肩膀的同时，对方却立刻扭头离开了练团室，留下一声门砸在门框上的巨响。<br/>
回头看看Benji，这个一向笑得眼睛弯弯的男孩，他仰着头，深深地吸了一口气，然后重重的闭上眼。<br/>
这一天终于来了。</p><p> </p><p>    Isaac是在整个大楼最北边的楼梯间找到的Benji。这个家伙消失了好一会儿，让人有点担心。</p><p>    暴露在外的后颈突然被一阵冰凉刺激，Benji被吓得一哆嗦，发现是Isaac之后，乱七八糟地随便抹了抹脸。<br/>
Isaac低下身，和他坐到同一级台阶上，然后把捉弄他的冰咖啡塞到这个一心一意生气的男孩手里。<br/>
“哥别来吵我，我烦着呢。”<br/>
“哦～～好凶。ok，好吧，那我走了。” Isaac作势就要起身。<br/>
“等等，看在你买了咖啡的份上，允许你在这儿坐会儿。”<br/>
“wow, you’re such a nice boy, Benji~”<br/>
这个角落其实挺舒服的，一整天也没什么光照，楼道的风默默地灌进来，蒸发掉汗液的同时带走了悬浮的焦躁。<br/>
他俩就这么不说话地坐了好久。<br/>
直到余晖把两个人的影子拉得长长的。</p><p> </p><p>    “哥，你看，我坐着也没有比你高多少呢。” Benji终于开口说话了。<br/>
“嗯，所以呢？”<br/>
“所以我的腿真的很长。”<br/>
“哈哈哈，好吧，这个认证。”<br/>
“你知道吗，zairo的腿可短了呢。”Benji撇了撇嘴。<br/>
Isaac抱着咖啡笑出了声。<br/>
“你这个赌气方式可以说非常幼稚了，bro。”<br/>
“我又没说错。”Benji随手拿喝完的空罐头在地上划啊划，嘴硬地回了一句。<br/>
“你知道他其实只是害怕了吧……” Isaac侧过头，看着Benji的脸说，“他这个人啊，心思很重。你有在网上看过之前节目下面网友的评论吗？他是一个特别在乎别人对自己作品反馈的人，看了那么多带恶意的评价和猜测，他现在对zairo队这个名字有阴影了。”<br/>
“我知道……但他是zairo啊……”<br/>
“但他也和你一样会难过会哭，会害怕失去朋友，会因为被否定而沮丧的。不过是个大你四个月的普通人而已啊。”<br/>
“哥……”Benji放下罐头，也侧过脸看着Isaac的眼睛，“我其实不讨厌他。我甚至真心的觉得，他是唯一有资格来领导我们的人。Moné的每一个人我都太喜欢了，但——我真的不想输。我也不知道为什么会那样说话，你现在是不是觉得我超级任性？”<br/>
“傻小子——”Isaac拍了下他的后脑勺，“我知道你喜欢他喜欢得要死，不然才不会说放下小提琴就放下，说弹贝斯就练得满手泡。我都看到了，他也明白的。我想他知道你说的都是对的，只是还没有准备好。”<br/>
“是吗？刚才我坐在这里，有一秒甚至觉得，Moné会不会就这样被我的任性拆散了。”<br/>
“那是什么傻话。他也需要一个人去推他一把，这个人也许恰好是你。这都需要一个过程。明天叫他喝酒，然后跟他道歉吧。”<br/>
“那你也要来……”<br/>
“我也来我也来，好了吧。佑星和珉渽也叫上，他俩都快被你们吓傻了。”<br/>
“好吧……”Benji突然想起什么似的， “对了，哥。我严肃的时候看起来是不是可爷们儿了？”<br/>
Isaac震惊于这个家伙的脑回路，但又忍不住笑出声。<br/>
“你也快三十了，长这么大，有没有人跟你说过你自意识过高的问题呢？”<br/>
“呀，按照美国人算法我才刚满27，哥！”<br/>
“所以自意识过高这部分算承认了是吧～”<br/>
“喂——”</p><p> </p><p> （六）</p><p>    如果有人来编写一部Moné编年史，争吵之后的那顿和解酒，是堪比哥伦布发现美洲一般的历史时刻。<br/>
大家都喝大了，所以细节都记不大清楚了。<br/>
开始的开始似乎是，zairo对于Benji嘲笑他五五分的身材这件事大为光火，并以Benji节目后半段发胖的事情反唇相讥。于是原本的寻找团魂的暖心酒宴，变成了一堆臭男人互相比较谁的身材更好的小学鸡派对。<br/>
据当时唯一一个为了送哥哥们回家，而在前半段坚持没怎么喝的忙内回忆，这群哥哥们开始上头之后，莫名其妙地开始脱掉上衣比身材。<br/>
zairo哥的身材很好，虽然身材比例并不完美，但确实是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，颇有锻炼痕迹的。但他也太白了，皮肤白得完全不像是男生，身上甚至比脸还白，所以男人味程度大概和他自己想象的有点差距。<br/>
Benji哥其实没有镜头里看起来的胖，他个子高，四肢修长，所以哪怕长了点肉，浑身没有一点训练痕迹，也并不显得臃肿，真人反而因为厚实了些看起来十分可靠，大概是会让女生们觉得特有安全感的那种男友体型。<br/>
佑星哥确实在秀身材方面是大前辈了，他浑身的肌肉仿佛是精确计算过的，好像那种女漫画家画出的美少年的体型，漂亮的六块腹肌，线条分明的肩和背，不太夸张但少一寸都不行。珉渽简直看呆了。<br/>
Isaac哥……Isaac用全身来表达后悔参加了这次酒局。他的原话是，“我就不该成为Moné，我的人生到底哪一步走错了才会有今天！”<br/>
但小黄记得，他的身材明明还蛮不错的。他个子不算高，但很瘦，也许是因为练唱歌或者乐器，特定部位会有肌肉，比如胸和小臂，但他太害羞了，大概只露出了两秒钟吧，就抢在Benji哥掏出手机之前迅速地穿了回去。<br/>
至于珉渽自己……在Isaac哥之后，已经没有人关心珉渽脱不脱了，大家都沉浸在调侃Isaac哥和互相抢夺手机的欢乐气氛中了。珉渽本来还默默地摸了一下肚子想着最近为了上镜好看好歹去了几次健身房的，莫名还有点小失落。<br/>
罢辽罢辽。珉渽最终也重重的灌了一口烧酒，还是叫个代驾吧。<br/>
当然了，如果这顿酒只是以比身材结尾，也没什么可载入史册的。<br/>
大家比完身材之后，不知道从哪个点开始，开始聊自己从前的事，一会儿这个因为聊到伤心的往事大哭，搞得珉渽满场送纸巾；一会儿又因为某个人吹嘘在自己在女孩中的魅力而全场乱叫，甚至碰洒了好几次酒杯，珉渽又只能四处去找拖把。<br/>
在珉渽也终于在筋疲力尽中灌下最后一杯酒，陷入酩酊大醉之前，他听见zairo哥说了一句。<br/>
“去他的，我们这样的五个男人，还不能搞定几百个观众么！老子这次豁出去了，让他们见识一下，我们就是那种他们做梦都肖想不到的男人！”<br/>
于是第二天，wooing诞生了。</p><p> </p><p>    wooing的效果好到爆炸，所以第一轮垫底的Moné也终于安全着陆进了决赛。<br/>
进了决赛之后，所有人的心态都发生了巨大的改变。赢不赢得冠军似乎也不是什么要紧的事了，毕竟大家都有合约在身，要是真的赢了反而骑虎难下。<br/>
不如就放开了玩吧，于是idc的诞生变得顺理成章了起来。</p><p>    对于Benji来说，Moné走到现在，比起其他人，又有无法对人言说的，特别的意义。<br/>
在走进Moné的那个小房间之前，他所有对于Isaac的想象，都规规矩矩地封存在大脑内一个保险柜中。只有在四下无人，夜深人静的时候，才敢打开一丝缝隙，让这种放肆的陌生的感情占据自己的四肢百骸，随意撒野。第二天，他又可以规规矩矩地把这样的感情收拾体面，然后强迫自己全身心投入工作。<br/>
但那个夜晚，和身体本能苦苦斗争，又吹了一个小时的夜晚凉风的Benji终于意识到，自己内心想要的不是那种把他当成精神支柱的相处方式。<br/>
他想要和他朝夕相对，想要和他靠在一起，想要听他被自己逗出科科科的笑声。<br/>
他想要拥抱他，甚至想要吻他。</p><p>    在与zairo冷战的时候，他一个人躲在楼梯间，难以控制地流出了悔恨的泪水。<br/>
如果Moné没有了。如果连那个人也对自己失望了，Benji想到，那我不就和当初那个卫生间门外的李希说的一模一样吗？<br/>
总是失败，总是半途而废，想要的得不到，得到的不珍惜。<br/>
我真的是这么糟糕的人吗？<br/>
但那个人来了，像天使一样地出现。<br/>
他偷偷侧过脸看着Isaac，他喝着咖啡，看着远远的地方。他温柔的光环包裹着自己，并不指责，也并不发问，只是陪着自己。<br/>
这种沉默的陪伴好像在暗示Benji，我知道你自己能想通，你不需要别人的指导，你只是需要时间。<br/>
老实说回韩国的这些年，Benji遇到过许多很有成就的长辈，也遇到过很多自诩爱他的女孩，但每个人，每个人都似乎觉得自己有资格教育他，有义务改变他。而当他真正遇到瓶颈的时候，暴露出自己粗糙的一面的时候，他们又不约而同的渐渐淡出了他的生活。<br/>
而身旁坐着的这个男人，在不知道自己满脑子对他的糟糕想法的同时，在温柔地接纳着，陪伴着。这让Benji内心的感情更加难以收拾了起来，他不仅想要拥抱他，他还想和他在一起。<br/>
这种感情没头没尾。Benji自己都无法解释来源，毕竟之前从未对同性动过心；同时，他也不知该去向何处，是该趁着受伤之前快刀斩乱麻地割除，还是一意孤行直到得到回应呢？<br/>
于是人生第一次，他的日常变成了诡异的左右互搏。</p><p> </p><p>    “第8件！”Benji抓狂地捂住脑袋，整张脸皱在一起。<br/>
“嗯？”Isaac懵懵地看着他。<br/>
“这是我看你穿过的第8件格子衬衫了，哥！”<br/>
“怎么了嘛——”Isaac把自己的头毛揉乱，抬了抬眼镜，“就，日常还要怎么穿？”<br/>
“所以说你才会一直单身啊，你怎么知道喜欢你的人不会突然出现呢？你就用这样的邋遢宅男一样的面貌面对你遇到的所有人吗？这样怎么会有人看上你啊，真令人担忧！唉！”</p><p> </p><p>    “哥，凭什么你跟Kevin那场的造型比在莫奈的时候还好看！”<br/>
“有吗？不是差不多吗？”<br/>
“有！你以后必须把最帅的造型都留给莫奈的舞台，听到没有！”<br/>
“造型都是cody们做的，我也不知道怎么样算最帅。”<br/>
“那我们约法三章，以后你跟别人表演就邋遢一点也没事，别使劲儿打扮。”<br/>
“不是你要我更重视外表的吗？万一会爱我的人在那个场合出现了呢？”<br/>
“哪儿有那么多你的潜在爱人，哥不要太自恋了。”</p><p> </p><p>    “哥，你怎么都没喝酒？”<br/>
“我不太能喝，再喝就要睡着了。”<br/>
“你这是什么老年人体质。而且哪有你这种，在club都不去玩，也不说话，坐在旁边看的。”<br/>
“看你们瞎扯也挺好玩的啊。”<br/>
Benji也在沙发上坐下来。<br/>
“你看着也太可怜了，小爷来陪你吧。唉，没有我这种超级insider来带你玩，你可怎么办啊哥？谁来拯救你的社交！”</p><p> </p><p>    “哥，刚才谁的电话？”<br/>
“智完，他约我晚上出去喝酒，河镇，罗宇和荣振也在，今天royals组聚会。”<br/>
“在哪儿聚？”<br/>
“智完亲故的pub。”<br/>
“我们明天还要早起练团，你这个点去喝酒你看合适吗？”<br/>
“我不会喝太晚。”<br/>
“我表示怀疑，天天练团迟到的是谁啊……”<br/>
“不是你让我多去社交的么……”</p><p> </p><p>（七）</p><p> </p><p>    最后的两个星期过得很快，idc的制作过程虽然辛苦，但每个人都很尽兴。在最后宣布冠军的那一刻，整个舞台的气氛，好像一个毕业典礼。合作过的，仇恨过的，嫉妒过的，憧憬过的，一个一个人影交错，大家都在拥抱中和解了。这个延续半年，消耗了所有人的辉煌梦境，也终于完结。<br/>
Benji的视线在人潮中追逐着Isaac的身影，他总是躲着镜头，但有人去抱他的时候总是笑着。他给予每一个人相同热度的温柔，Benji再怎么仔细观察，似乎也找不到自己在他心里与别人不同的一丝证据。<br/>
这种失落，比比赛结束了的空虚感还要让人难以接受。<br/>
回顾这几个月，自己耗费了全身气力，在水中一遍一遍地打捞月亮。一声响指，梦醒了，满眼都是海面上碎裂的月光，月亮还在天空中冷漠地照耀着大地。<br/>
Benji收拾好自己的小提琴，离开了人流，最后一次来到了练团室。练团室里飘着清洁剂的气味，保洁人员似乎刚来清扫过。所有熟悉的混乱的痕迹都被抹去了。Benji掏出琴，拿出弓，沉默了一会儿，然后开始拉一支回忆里的曲子。<br/>
Paganini: Nel Cor Piu Non Mi Sento.<br/>
帕格尼尼的……韩语怎么翻译呢，我心惆怅？叫心如止水也行。<br/>
这是Benji练习过的最难的一支变奏曲，前前后后，加起来得练过有好几年，茱莉亚时代，他一度练到在琴房痛哭。也许最后放弃小提琴专业生涯，和它也有一丝丝关系。<br/>
但最近不知为何，内心有一股强烈的冲动想要重新练习这支曲子，虽然还是拉得不好，但只有这样无法分心的沉浸其中，才能从一些情绪种脱离出来。<br/>
抛弓和颤音之间的变化依旧令人紧张，大片和弦一起出现的时候已经好几个音已经跑到云霄。左手四指双音拨弦的部分，Benji还是做得乱七八糟。g弦上的慢板来临的时候，他深深地叹了一口气，竭力把每一个音拉准到几乎无心欣赏这段乐句的优美。大串琶音前的泛音细细悠悠的，从前每次拉必车祸的地方之一，这次却还算能听地完成了。末尾的跳弓的乐句中，好像所有情绪都逼近了出口，琴弓每一次摆动，都似乎有汗水和泪水从脸上流下。<br/>
十多分钟的曲子终了，寂静的练习室响起了掌声。<br/>
Benji睁开眼，那个人坐在门口的椅子上，还是那样抿着嘴笑着，喊了声不太响亮的“bravo!”<br/>
“Isaac哥……你怎么会在这儿？”<br/>
“哇——我第一次看你把一首小提琴曲拉完，不得不说，拉琴时候的你真的……怎么说呢？会发光？太肉麻了吗……总之很不一样。”<br/>
Benji抬起手，拿袖子抹了一把脸，却发现脸上的粉底被擦到了黑色衬衫到袖子上，十分狼狈。<br/>
Isaac走近他，拿纸巾把这个男孩脸上残留的眼泪和汗水擦干净，仰头低声问了一句，“很难过吗？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“这不是结束啊，你知道，我们还有演唱会，演唱会结束以后，也还有其他的机会的。”<br/>
“不是的。”<br/>
“不是因为Moné 结束？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“好吧，那……再说吧。走吧，他们让我来找你的，他们还在等我们。” Isaac拍拍他的肩膀，转过身。<br/>
“哥不问我是因为什么吗？”Benji抓住了他的袖子。<br/>
Isaac沉默不语。<br/>
“你知道了吗？”<br/>
依然没有回答。<br/>
“为什么你知道我来了这里？我关了手机，以为没有人能找到我，哥是什么时候知道我来这儿的？”Benji的手从Isaac的袖子往上移动，抓住了他的手臂。<br/>
“Benji啊……”那个人微不可闻地叫了一声他的名字，但并没有回头，“你又真的知道你在难过什么吗？”<br/>
似乎再也不能忍受了，左手还没来得及放下小提琴，Benji一只手把眼前这个身影拖进怀里。他用小提琴和自己的双臂挡住了Isaac的去路，把头放在Isaac的肩膀上，从背后紧紧抱住了他。<br/>
“我喜欢你。”<br/>
“如果你毫不在意我，也先不要告诉我，让我这样抱你一会儿好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>    已经是7月了，Isaac感觉到背后这个男人的胸口热得发烫，心跳快得像鼓点一样击打着自己的后背。这种强烈的深情几乎让人眩晕，他想要深呼吸，但连深呼吸都几乎难以做到。<br/>
“Benji。”<br/>
“Benji。你听我说，你是整个超级乐队最优秀的人之一，相信我，在这个世界上，喜欢你的人比你想象中的更多。你聪明，真诚，有天分又努力，坦白又温柔，甚至——也许你都没有机会像我这样看着你自己站在面前拉一首美得要命的小提琴曲——这样的你甚至十分性感。”<br/>
“但是哥不喜欢这样的我。”<br/>
“不是的。”<br/>
Benji一惊，把怀中的人翻了个面，抓住他的肩膀，直直地看进了他的眼睛。<br/>
“那你也喜欢我。”<br/>
Isaac叹了一口气。<br/>
“你知道那些一起演戏的男女演员特别容易陷入爱情，这是人之常情，但走出剧组，真的在一起的时候，他们才会发现，其实对方不是适合自己的人。也许是荷尔蒙作祟，也许是音乐自带的浪漫效果，也许你是看了太多节目组对我过于美化的描述，所以产生了这种类似于感情的东西。你确定你喜欢的是我，这个站在你面前的 hong Isaac吗？you barely know me, ah?我还有很多糟糕的一面你没有见到过，我害怕承担责任，总是在拖延，不敢挑战难题，关键时候容易退却，我不是你想象中的那个人。我几乎确定你会变得超级无敌成功，那时候的你会觉得喜欢过我是一件可笑的事情。”<br/>
“这是你第一次一口气说这么多话。”<br/>
“是吗？”Isaac苦笑了一下。<br/>
“说了这么多却是在否定我对你的感觉，和贬低你自己。我觉得你要道歉。”<br/>
“对不起。”Isaac总是无法预料Benji的想法，但他还是乖乖道了一句歉，“我只是不希望你后悔。”<br/>
“你只是不希望自己受伤。”<br/>
“我也没法否认，看，我也有如此自私的一面。”<br/>
“但是，我们不是小孩了。我不靠想象来喜欢上一个人，你也不要靠思考来拒绝一个人，好吗？”<br/>
Isaac失笑，这发言太成熟了，他重新仔细地看了一圈眼前这个男孩的眉眼，此时如此深邃，这个benji自己几乎不认得了。也许搞不清楚状况的真的是自己？</p><p> </p><p>    “好，不靠这些，那靠什么呢？”<br/>
“靠这个。”<br/>
下一秒，Benji的吻便落了下来，覆盖住Isaac因为惊愕而张开的嘴唇。几个月的等待和拉锯把Benji的情欲编织成了一张网，此刻正紧紧地把Isaac禁锢在他的胸前。他并不太算擅长接吻，但显然比对手要好。在Isaac嘴里迅速逡巡一圈，然后轻轻放开对方的脸。<br/>
Benji欣赏着大他四岁的哥哥有点慌张的脸，他显然还没有真正反应过来。他的嘴唇湿湿的，眼神没有聚焦，凭本能说了一句模棱两可的抗议：“你……你这是作弊。”<br/>
“我们成年人靠身体反应，哥你也好好感受一下我吧。”<br/>
Benji笑了一下，迅速放下小提琴，抓住对方的手环在自己腰间，然后第二次把他哥抱入怀中。他托住Isaac的后脑，使他的下颌高高扬起，然后温柔地落下第二个吻。他不急，他知道对方没有抗拒，所以打算轻轻地舔吻对方的唇到过瘾，唔……这就是hong Isaac的嘴唇的味道，那个唱着春天和草地，唱着雪花和篝火的男人的味道。他用舌头描画出Isaac嘴唇的轮廓，然后才满怀珍惜慢慢地探入他的口中，寻找着他还在躲闪着的舌头。两个人的欲望由追逐，变成纠缠，在呼吸间，侵略过Isaac口腔内每一个敏感的角落，一些很久很久以前梦里有过的温热的，骚动的记忆被慢慢唤醒，恍惚中Isaac用鼻音发出了“哼”的一声慨叹，此时的他已经无法思考了，甚至不知道什么时候开始他已经闭上了眼睛。<br/>
这声小小的鼻音Benji没有错过，他知道怀里的人并不像他所说的那么理性了，不知道是不是错觉，他似乎感觉到对方也在回应他。用残余的一点点理智，他稍稍撤回了一些距离，怀里的人却主动黏上来含住了他的下嘴唇。<br/>
他在吻我！！！<br/>
这样的认知让Benji的大脑几乎要爆炸，于是他急不可耐地加深了这个吻，对方已经不需要自己禁锢的手了，心甘情愿地与自己连接，这让Benji的手放肆了许多。他抚摸着自己用视线抚摸了无数次的颈项，用手轻轻划过Isaac的锁骨，然后从他的腋下穿过，用力地搓揉着对方没有一丝赘肉的后背。Benji大手一合，两个人又靠近了一些，他的吻从Isaac的嘴角移开，湿漉漉的嘴唇带着两个人共同的唾液一点一点地吻在他的面颊，他的颧骨，他微微颤动的睫毛，他浓密的眉毛，然后往下走，落在他已经红得发烫的耳朵。此时的Isaac又漏出一声不匀称的呼吸，胸膛也开始起伏，这仿佛是一种鼓励，Benji含住他的耳垂，不忍心咬他，只是用舌头拨弄着，而这已经让对方害羞到腿软了。他不想欺负Isaac，但他欺负起来简直比想象中的还要有意思。在Isaac站不住之前，他终于放弃折磨他的耳朵，而是沿着侧面的脖子吻到了他的锁骨，最后把一个吻落在他裸露的右肩。<br/>
然后他终于放开了怀里的人。<br/>
他看着眼前涨红了脸，眼神迷离，气喘吁吁的人，忍不住捂住脸，仰起头无声地笑了。他们刚才唇齿相依，身体相缠，他知道，该有的反应，对方和自己一样，什么都没有少。<br/>
完蛋了，他比自己想象当中的还要可爱！天啊，他为什么这么可爱！！<br/>
Benji忍不住又吧唧地在Isaac脸上亲了一大口。<br/>
“确认结束。哥，我是真的喜欢你。我们成年人确认心意的方式，就是这么直接。”他伸手抚上Isaac被自己亲肿的嘴唇，不无得意地说，“很显然，你也很喜欢我的样子。刚才你吻我也吻得很凶哦。”<br/>
“你这个……我不知道该怎么说你了，我从来没见过像你这样不讲道理的人。”Isaac自暴自弃地把脸砸在Benji胸口，回想起自己刚才特认真地给他分析利弊，觉得特别丢脸。<br/>
我怎么就招惹了这么一个主儿。他有点无奈地想。<br/>
“我也从来没有见过像你这么不诚实的人，我差点以为我永远都不可能和你在一起。”<br/>
“还有，哥你要在我怀里待到什么时候？不是说他们还在等我们吗？” </p><p> </p><p>《肖想（下）》洪以撒视角 解决一下一个疑问 裴Benji是如何俘获洪老师芳心的呢<br/>
《肖想》系列十章完结撒花 （十章分三次就放完的我是不是很良心嘿嘿嘿）</p><p>写了Netflix and chill的我，要switch到原本小清新的现实背景mode，真的十分辛苦了（我的心不干净了啊啊啊）<br/>
为了写好红视角 我甚至去公园散了两个小时的步，亲近了一下大自然<br/>
btw我是第一本吹，香波妖精是我的入坑曲<br/>
但扛不住洪老师要求高，所以吹毛求疵都是超强vocal洪老师立场，不是我这个小辣鸡的立场（鞠躬）</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>（八）</p><p> </p><p>    虽然一直算是随波逐流生活着的人，但Hong  Isaac也是挺被上帝眷顾了。每当遇到人生中比较难以化解的困境，总会有一个拯救者出现，把他从原地打转的漩涡中拉出来。<br/>
但在超级乐队这个节目，遇到的这个人……是他的拯救者，还是那个漩涡本涡，还真的不好说。</p><p>    Isaac是一个很爱用手机记录生活轨迹的人。一来是因为记性不太好，二来，写歌词真的很需要片刻的鲜活感受。所以他总是在深夜写歌的时候翻看自己的相册和视频集合。<br/>
虽然现在那家伙像养熟了的大型犬一样天天赖着自己，但最初的最初，应该还是我先注意的他吧。<br/>
这家伙一开始完全无视我来着。<br/>
洪以撒翻看着手机里一年前拍的旧照时，心里忍不住这么想。<br/>
相册中调出的地点定位在加平的第一张随手拍，是一把泛着亮光的深棕色小提琴。</p><p> </p><p>    Isaac版本的故事就要倒回到预选赛第二组的待机室了。<br/>
这一组有很多看起来又高又帅气又年轻的家伙们，但最吸引Isaac注意的是同组的几个古典乐手。比起看人，他更喜欢看乐手和他的乐器之间的关系。怎么说呢，说起来有点玄妙。音乐做得好的人和他们的乐器之间仿佛有一种爱人一般的氛围。<br/>
那个大提琴手，和他的琴好像一对种植园主夫妻，闲适安定，在午后的客厅里超然于世地阅读着古籍。<br/>
那个似乎会穿越人脸看到人背后空气中的超自然物质的，总是很迷离的钢琴小哥，和他不在场的琴，跟人鬼情未了似的。他放在腿上的两只手总是不自觉地弹奏着看不见的乐章。<br/>
那个小提琴手……等等，那是个小提琴手吧？穿着件黑色的飞行员夹克，烫着毛茸茸弯弯曲曲的黄色卷发，混身上下好几处银光闪闪的配饰，浮夸的不得了。他掏出小提琴随便练习了一会儿，就开始满场瞎逛。但就那一会儿，哪怕没有正儿八经学习过古典乐的Isaac也听得出来，这把琴的音色非同一般，怕是不便宜。用得起这样的琴的乐手，估计也有点来头。<br/>
但它的主人就好像一个被包办婚姻的丈夫，放着如花似玉的娇妻在家里，到处去勾搭别人的乐器。<br/>
觉得那把琴有点寂寞的Isaac，偷偷给它拍了张照。<br/>
Isaac的猜测在Benji正式表演的时候被证实了，这个看起来不太严肃的小提琴手，居然有着茱丽叶音乐学院的来头。这个校名一报出来，连伯克利都有点不够看了。<br/>
然而，shape of u吗？这个选择Isaac持保留意见，硬要说的话，如果要表现专业水平，有一万个比这更好的选择吧。<br/>
等等，什么状况，突然变成show me the money现场吗？<br/>
很会编曲，写的旋律线很动听，调动气氛很棒。至于rap的词写得如何，Isaac实在不太明白。<br/>
但大家似乎都还看得挺开心。<br/>
而这人似乎比谁都更开心，每一个人上场，他都给喊fighting。他在台上一挥手，Isaac身边坐着的人纷纷给他欢呼。<br/>
Isaac身处这群人当中，尴尬地笑着，也不知该作出什么反应。<br/>
啊，这大概就是，和自己最不一样类型的音乐人吧。Isaac一个人默默在座位上摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>    第一轮输了这件事，给Isaac的打击其实比其他人想象的要大。<br/>
从小，他就养成了不管发生什么难堪的事情，都用笑掩饰过去的坏习惯。所以，也没有几个人真正察觉到他沮丧的程度。<br/>
《我记忆中的少年》这首歌，写得虽然匆忙，歌词还打磨得不够洗练，但完成度真的很高了。这是一首关于初心的歌，与其是是为了比赛，不如说是写来抚慰这个比赛中结识的许许多多虽然失意却仍然爱着音乐的人们。<br/>
Isaac觉得，是可以骄傲地拿出来当做自己的代表作的作品了。<br/>
输给了Kevin oh的队伍，身边没有一个人觉得意外。这让他只能把不甘心埋在心里。<br/>
但输的滋味可真不好受。<br/>
从舞台上下来回到待机室的时候，Isaac和一个超巨大的荧光粉色身影相遇了。<br/>
那时的对话，连Benji后来都不记得了，但Isaac记得特别清楚。<br/>
“Don’t mind, bro!”荧光粉拿拳头撞了一下Isaac的肩膀，“你们可是写了一首歌啊，还有比用自作曲决胜负更牛逼的吗！没有了！！I voted for you guys!”<br/>
“Thank you.” 被不熟悉的人鼓舞还有些不太适应，Isaac在他经过的最后一秒，犹犹豫豫加了句，“fighting……”<br/>
然而那人并没有听到，大剌剌地带着爆炸头dj和小圆帽子吉他手走了。<br/>
这个小插曲让Isaac忍不住多留意了一下荧光粉组的舞台。《香波妖精》，好奇妙的选曲。<br/>
但，编曲果然很棒呢。<br/>
这个圆帽子的吉他手vocal，原来就这么帅的吗？Isaac绞尽脑汁，回想预选时看过的舞台，无法把这个人与印象中那个戴着报童帽圆眼镜的，唱着抒情歌的家伙重合起来。<br/>
预选就给人留下深刻印象的dpole，这一轮，魅力好像更加具像化了。怎么说呢，是理解门槛降低了吗？独自秀操作的一段确实算得上高光时刻，这首老爵士的电音化改编，idea怕不是也得归功于他。<br/>
至于Benji，他不是frontman吗？他的小提琴声几乎一直在甘当配角，托住曺翰洁的音色，衬得那把烟嗓更加深沉。唱的几句气息不错，发声方式有点问题，细节处理也有点点拖沓。<br/>
但作为frontman，他让出太多表现空间了吧。看着评委们对dpole赞不绝口，他也未免太开心了一点。甚至还嫌不够似的，主动cue评委问起结尾那段点睛之笔的人声。不出所料，又换来了评委们对dpole由衷的赞叹。<br/>
如果说自己做的是，表达自己内心思索和情感的音乐。<br/>
这个人想做的，是让所有人都感受到开心的音乐吗？<br/>
一个学古典出身的人，可以屈就到这个程度吗？Isaac遇过不少古典出身的音乐人，对于他们身上带着点优越感已经习以为常，甚至觉得理所应当。这个毫无优越感，玩得比谁都开心的人，反而让人觉得离奇。<br/>
Isaac不知道是不是自己的错觉，站在Benji身边，好像很多人都看起来更有魅力了。</p><p> </p><p>    当天在洗手间和Benji的第二次不期而遇，是Isaac生平第一次尝试为别人化解尴尬局面。<br/>
他一个人走出洗手间，才想到自己并不擅长教训后辈。但，哎，来都来了。<br/>
“李……希xi？” Isaac轻轻拍了拍打电话人的肩膀。<br/>
那人被吓了一跳，猛地挂了电话。回头发现是同一组搭过话的大自己好多岁的哥哥，赶紧问好。<br/>
“Isaac哥，你吓我一跳。”李希头脑里开始快速回放刚才自己口无遮拦说的话里，有没有提到这位哥。<br/>
“不好意思打断你打电话。”Isaac还是笑笑的，“你是说，预选和我们一组的Benji，你觉得他实力不够，是靠后门保送的吗？”<br/>
“啊啊啊……哪里的话，你听到我刚才胡说的了吗？？？”<br/>
“嗯，不是吗？”<br/>
“不不不不是啊！！对，对不起，哥！”李希双手合十，一个劲儿道歉，“你不要当真！是经纪人哥打电话来骂我了，我实在没借口了所以随口胡说的！我的经纪人哥哥不太懂音乐水平高低，因为Benji哥是偶像男团，我拿他当挡箭牌，他才有可能会信一点！经纪人哥哥太凶了，公司也没在管我死活，我着急才瞎说的，是个人都看得出来Benji哥水平比我厉害多了，我是因为刚看了他的表演，一时想不到别人了才拿他挡炮火的，您不要当真啊啊啊……”<br/>
“哦……原来是这样。不过吊儿郎当这一点倒是也没错啦。” Isaac看了看表，“快结束了，估计导演们找人了，快回去吧。”<br/>
“唉，好！我先走了，哥不一块走吗？”<br/>
“我去厕所弄一下衣服就来。”</p><p>    一起回演播室的路上，Benji跟在他身边魂不守舍地皱着个眉头。<br/>
Isaac知道他想问自己刚才和李希说了什么，又像是怕听到什么不想听的，于是顾左右而言他，问了些其他有的没的。<br/>
虽然Isaac都有在好好地回答他，但他并没有听进去的样子，说的话颠三倒四自相矛盾。<br/>
“哥平时都在什么地方表演……”<br/>
“听佑星说哥在伯克利待过……”<br/>
“哎……对，虽然我是idol，但也没什么行程，在一个破电台主持一档英语的节目而已，哥你估计也听不懂，别费心去找了……”<br/>
啊……啊。还是完全无视我呢这小子。Isaac苦笑着想。<br/>
我可是帮你解围了的善良哥哥啊。</p><p> </p><p>    我的感觉果然没错。这是Isaac看到Benji队伍的第二轮演出的第一个念头。确实，站在他身边的人，魅力会翻倍。<br/>
哪怕是抽到几乎是最差的尾签，也自信满满地带着自作曲来参战了。<br/>
他对Isaac说的第一句话浮现在脑海：“还有比用自作曲决胜负更牛逼的吗？没了！！”看来真的不是在随口找话鼓舞刚失败的自己，他是真心的那么觉得。<br/>
那个萨克斯风手并没有拿rap当成自己最自信的东西，这次却格外无畏洒脱地抛下了萨克斯风。而子原弹吉他和忘情地吹着口风琴的样子也是和上一轮自己身边那个文文静静的手风琴手太不一样了。明明不是在展示自己最擅长的东西，也能这么开心吗？<br/>
虽然整个曲子松松散散，臭屁的主题一看就是frontman的主意，但连Isaac也不得不承认。<br/>
这家伙确实很有才。<br/>
很有才的同时，还照顾着身边的人，让他们尽可能地发光。<br/>
据Isaac所知，大多数情况下，天才和温柔是不能共存的。绝对高于他人的实力，往往会造就不同领域的独裁者。但这个荧光黄的家伙——我的天为什么又是荧光色——这个动不动转圈，跳舞，一笑就笑出一个酒窝的“吊儿郎当”的人，还真的是一个严肃又温柔的音乐人呢。<br/>
“You think you know about me? No no.”<br/>
“连我都还不了解我自己。”<br/>
Isaac心领神会地笑了，可惜那个家伙已经淘汰了，不然这两句就有更具体的呛声对象了。<br/>
猝不及防的，Benji毫无包袱地往地上一跪，长长的手臂指向高空，唱出那句歌词：<br/>
“这只是个预告篇而已……”<br/>
“just wait and I’ll be a star in the sky......”<br/>
预告篇嘛，所以有必要期待一下这个人的正片了。<br/>
虽然我们不可能合作的，Isaac有点遗憾地想。</p><p> </p><p>    后来的后来，他俩已经住在一起了，有一次Benji趁他困得不行的时候追问，你到底是什么时候也喜欢上我的哥。迷迷糊糊的他差点说漏了嘴，幸好最后关头理智在线怼了他一句，“看你可怜巴巴的时候吧。”<br/>
呼，才不能让他知道。<br/>
也许是一开始就……</p><p> </p><p>    第二轮的结局与Isaac想象中不一样，反倒是自己队伍这一轮被梁智完一手操刀打造出来的“黑化”舞台，成了全场最佳。<br/>
拉着他上贼船的荣振拿到了最佳领队，也算是评委们给自己硬着头皮挑战的成果一个很大的鼓励吧。<br/>
他本人也一下子成了舞台上舞台下的关心重点。“黑化洪以撒”成了大家津津乐道的话题。<br/>
当他刚想投桃报李地去安慰一下抽签甚至比上次还差，第三轮直接抽到最后的Benji的时候，这家伙本人却挥舞着手臂咋咋唬唬地朝他奔过来。<br/>
“哇！！哥你藏东西了啊！！这次也太帅气了吧～～～～”<br/>
这个人是忘了自己刚遭遇了什么吗？怎么还能这么开心呢。<br/>
“你的舞台也不错。自作曲还赢了，恭喜。”<br/>
“哎……” Benji摸摸鼻子，“马马虎虎吧，都是3:2低空飘过。”<br/>
“抽到三个vocal没事吗？”<br/>
“还能怎么办，尽量弄得好玩一点咯。而且我们队有安老师，我是大理岩的狂粉，算追星成功了吧。”<br/>
“不怕被淘汰吗？”<br/>
“怕，但怕就不会被淘汰吗？” Benji拿手放在后脑勺，往后伸了个懒腰，“还是让大家都尽兴更重要。哥你刚才的舞台就让我们超级尽兴的，你不在待机室不知道，全场都疯了。我跟nomad都赌你们组赢，早知道就逼他们押钱了……”<br/>
“是吗……我其实并不觉得有那么好……”<br/>
“哦哦哦，哥你这就很讨厌了，没有什么比赢了谦虚更讨厌了啦，这你让输给你的安老师作何感想啊！”<br/>
“啊，我不是那个意思，安老师这一首我很喜欢。不过，我这一轮的舞台就真的比第一轮的好那么多吗？果然我自己风格的歌还是不适合超级乐队吧……”<br/>
“唔……也许吧，”Benji望望天，若有所思地说，“但哥第一轮的歌我很喜欢，怎么说呢，感觉有被安慰到。”<br/>
“哇，我没想到你会这么说。”Isaac有点感动地说，“可惜，Kevin他们组的歌，也很不错。”<br/>
Benji不存在的狗狗耳朵好像突然警惕地立了起来。<br/>
“Kevin的那组，就还好吧……刚才他第一个选对手，我还真的很想让他选我来着。哥你觉得我和他的话谁会赢？？”<br/>
Isaac刚觉得这个家伙有点感性，他就立刻恢复了原样，提到Kevin一副小爷不屑的样子。为什么对Kevin这么大恶意啊这家伙，Isaac觉得有点好笑。<br/>
“你比zairo还有信心赢他嘛？我觉得他几乎已经在挑最强的人挑战了，大家都觉得他的选择匪夷所思。他说是为了zairo有更早的选人机会也太善良了，如果是我，我可想不到这么仔细。”<br/>
“切，什么仔细啊，出风头罢了。我和朴知焕连着两轮倒数了，也没见选我。而且选zairo，有没有想过输了的话，队友怎么办。淘汰了他负责吗？”<br/>
“我怎么感觉你对Kevin这么大敌意呢？”Isaac终于忍不住问出来了。<br/>
“我怎么感觉哥老向着Kevin说话呢，他不是第一轮明明把你给赢了吗？”<br/>
“但他的音乐……”<br/>
“啊啊啊我不听我不听。我要去合奏室了哥，我们仨冤大头还不知道唱啥呢。你们人生得意组聊去吧。”<br/>
然后这个荧光黄的家伙就甩着白白的胳膊跑走了，Isaac看着他昂着头，有点幼稚又有点潇洒的样子，默默掏出手机拍下了他的背影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
（九）</p><p> </p><p>    为了the time of my life的编舞，是Isaac第一次有正当的理由去到Benji队伍的练习室。大概一周没见，这个家伙憔悴到几乎认不出来。逼他去睡了之后，Isaac留下来看了一下安老师录的，《sing》之前几个版本的和声编排，其实挺不错，不知道为啥Benji却还是不满意。<br/>
“我想我大概知道是为什么……”<br/>
“哦？”安老师十分新奇，“是为什么呢？”<br/>
“这几个版本，Benji色彩太浓，你和池尚都稍微有点像配唱，他估计还在烦恼怎么样才能让你俩更出彩。”<br/>
“哦……”安老师恍然大悟，“难怪他一直说，我的摇滚嗓没用出来太可惜，选了这首歌让我合声太浪费什么的。而且他很执着地非要把大理岩也写进这首歌里来着。”<br/>
“哈哈，听起来像是他会做的事。”<br/>
“Benji这个人吧，”安老师喝了一口手里的咖啡，“和他同一组了才发现，他真的是个脑子特别聪明，知道得很多的人。”<br/>
“嗯……我虽然没和他合作过，隐隐也有点这种感觉。”<br/>
“但聪明人有个坏习惯，就是什么都想自己担着，怕给别人带来负担，所以在这个组队的节目里，他迟早要把自己熬坏。”<br/>
这句话确实不是开玩笑，Isaac跑到Benji补觉的房间的时候看到沉睡中的Benji的时候，内心也确实这么想。<br/>
这个总是兴致高昂的人，其实更多的是调动着自己，照顾着房间里每一个人的心情。当下的他一定是累极了，发出沉重的鼾声。Isaac靠近他，盯着他熟睡的脸，他睡着了以后脸部放松了许多，不像平时眯着眼笑或者皱着眉耍狠看起来那么玩世不恭，倒透出一派天真。肉肉白白的脸在睡梦中偶尔抽动一下，让人想到YouTube上那些父母拍的自己宝宝的睡觉视频。<br/>
不知道是感觉空调有点冷，还是这个人的睡脸让自己不存在的母性被激发，Isaac把自己的外套留给他盖上了。<br/>
没有这个义务，也没有这个立场，但不知为何，有点想照顾他。</p><p> </p><p>    当然了，被他逼着练舞的时候除外。练舞的时候，Isaac恨不得他立刻累到进医院，离自己远一点。<br/>
其实Isaac不讨厌跳舞，高中的时候有一阵子，还很有些热情想要学跳舞。但跳舞的圈子都是核·insider，自己果然还是融不进去。十几年过去了，身体似乎也不记得随意摇摆的那种心情了。<br/>
但Isaac讨厌死Benji这个烦人的老师了。<br/>
还没跳，他就开始笑。帮他纠正动作的时候，眉眼弯弯的，嘴角也是抑制不住的一直上扬。<br/>
“我跳得有那么好笑吗？”Isaac有点不忿地问。<br/>
“哈哈哈，不好笑不好笑，哥。我想起高兴的事而已，哈哈哈哈哈。”<br/>
无奈地望望天，Isaac真拿这个家伙没办法。<br/>
“等等！”Benji突然叫停了一下。<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“哥，你手的这个动作不对，要往这个方向挥。”Benji在原地比了比动作，发现还是不对，跳起来跑到Isaac身后。<br/>
接下来的动作让Isaac有点不习惯。这个各自比自己高半头的男人，在身后环住自己，抓住自己的两只手，带着他开始摆动。<br/>
“哦哦，我，我知道了。”Isaac尴尬地回应，随便挥舞了一下，只想快速解除这种亲密的动作。<br/>
但Benji没有那么容易作罢的样子。<br/>
“不对，这个幅度不行，评委坐在台下看不清，模棱两可的摆动就不是跳舞只是律动了，舞台效果会差很多。还有，哥的动作为什么这么僵硬啊，手不要握成拳头，要松松的……”<br/>
Benji不仅没松开他，还靠得更近了一些，甚至用手开始掰他的手指，让他放松。Benji的手比Isaac大一截，为了解开他紧张的握拳，Benji一根手指一根手指地伸进他手指的缝隙，无端地变成了两人十指相扣的局面。<br/>
“哥你怎么又在走神！我可从来没有这么认真教过别人跳舞，你专心一点！”<br/>
“好吧……你先放开我，我自己练。”</p><p> </p><p>    第三轮两个人的队伍结果都不错。Isaac的disco曲风大变身又给了大家一个惊喜，于是一路赢了下来。Benji队伍绝地求生，sing的舞台感染力超强，连原本木讷的池尚在这个舞台都魅力四射，虽然对面的朴知焕也表现极佳了，但Benji还是3:2赢了下来。<br/>
明明赢了的。在后台看到在角落低头默默哭着的Benji的时候，Isaac这么想着。明明赢了，却比输了的对手哭得还伤心吗？<br/>
其实刚刚在录制的舞台上，这家伙就已经忍不住落泪了。<br/>
没想到他此刻依旧在哭。<br/>
也对，Benji这个人，也不会去做在舞台上惺惺相惜的虚假落泪那一套吧。他是真的难过了，他很喜欢朴知焕吧。<br/>
想到这里，连Isaac也觉得有些酸涩了起来。<br/>
他轻轻地坐在他身边，找了找，却发现穿着演出服的自己身上没有带纸巾。<br/>
“不是你的错，Benji。” Isaac轻声说了句。<br/>
“我知道，我只是累了。哥。为什么这么累呢，做音乐不是很快乐的事吗？为什么我现在感觉这么痛苦。”<br/>
“老实说，我也不知道，我也还在困惑。明明音乐是那么美好的东西，做音乐为什么这么痛苦呢？”Isaac摘下眼镜，靠在身后的椅子上，凝望着天花板。<br/>
“哥，我们如果对上了，如果你赢了我，也会为我难过吗？”<br/>
“会吧。”<br/>
Benji抬起头，认认真真地凝视着Isaac的侧脸。看着Isaac也是一副怅然若失的表情，他反而有点不好意思了起来。<br/>
“哥，是我让你心情也不好了吗？你们组明明赢了的，应该去庆祝了。”<br/>
“说什么呢。我们组赢了，不是也有你的功劳吗？别难过了，你真的做得很好了。”Isaac拍拍Benji的肩膀，“导演组说待会儿我们要去一个新的演播厅集合，要宣布第四轮的新赛制了，整理好了再去吧，也许我们真的会变成对手呢。”</p><p> </p><p>    第四轮自由组队演播室里的对话，竟然成了莫奈成立之前，Isaac和Benji的最后一次聊天。<br/>
背负着进决赛的压力，作为两个组的核心成员的他俩，几乎完全无暇关心其他组的进展。<br/>
而且不约而同的，这一次，他俩都在不同的房间里熬着相同的夜，他们都在写自作曲。<br/>
“有什么比用自作曲来决胜负更牛逼的呢？”<br/>
“没有了！”<br/>
Isaac脑子里又回响起初次对话时Benji臭屁兮兮的这句话，彼时生机勃勃的他，和此时在别的练习室精疲力竭地带领着队伍，因为比赛而哭泣的他，居然是同一个人。<br/>
想起他熟睡的时候天真的脸，和紧缩眉头默默流泪的样子，Isaac心里有一种发苦又带甜的奇异感觉。<br/>
他揉了揉因为熬夜而有点酸涩的眼睛，第一句歌词自然而然出现在眼前。<br/>
“不要哭泣了……”<br/>
不要哭泣了。也许你也在同一个夜里，因为压力而没有办法入眠。<br/>
但我们可以，注视着彼此的孤独而眠。</p><p> </p><p>   《和你一起》这首歌在半决赛的反响不算很好，评分在下位圈。<br/>
但Isaac这次并没有像第一轮输了那样失落了，因为他看到许多人在听这首歌的时候默默红了眼眶，他知道，他想传达的，都传达到了。做音乐，这就够了吧。<br/>
不过，也许心情不差的还有一个原因是，《dancin’》的出现。<br/>
Benji第一次拥有了一个完整的band，甚至配置都很高，Isaac特意在这段时间没去关注他的动态，就是想期待一下这个人能给出什么样的舞台。<br/>
但这真的还是超出了他的预期。<br/>
Isaac忍不住在待机室里张大了嘴巴。<br/>
Benji第一次没有穿抢眼浮夸的荧光色，而是穿了一身修身的西装。setting乐器的时候，他不羁地把外套往麦架上一挂，解开了白衬衫的袖口，明明是有点做作的刻意设计，是他做出来却一点都不让人讨厌，反而让人觉得有种调皮又清新的潇洒劲儿。<br/>
“fancy fancy let the rhythm take you 去往那妙不可言的新世界……”<br/>
那种发苦又有点发甜的感觉再次出现了，Isaac感受到心口快速的跳动。<br/>
如果说Benji之前的舞台，才气横溢但总有些松散，不免有些遗憾的话。这次的舞台真的相当完美了，可能是连原本看不上他的人也得心服口服叹一声帅气的绝对实力。<br/>
Isaac感觉自己的心里有一些像草芽一样的东西，在慢慢地悄无声息地滋长，挠动得胸口痒痒的，不舒服却不让人讨厌。<br/>
和自己的风格如此不一样的音乐，原来也能给自己带来快乐。<br/>
草长莺飞的春天，和煦的阳光和暖风真的很美。但第一次，Isaac居然也有一点向往他口中那个“妙不可言的新世界”了。<br/>
一定和我的世界，很不一样吧。</p><p> </p><p>    “哥你老实说，当年我唱dancin’的时候有没有被我电到？”很久以后某次在帮Isaac吹头发的时候，Benji突然想到这个问题。<br/>
“嗯……才没有。”<br/>
“我不信！”Benji关掉吹风机，掰过Isaac的肩膀看着他的脸，发现Isaac笑得十分恶意，“哥说实话！不说我要做点什么让你说实话了哦！”<br/>
Isaac怕了这个人口中的“做点什么”了，几乎每次都是“为所欲为”。<br/>
“好吧。”Isaac捏起右手拇指和食指，“有那么一点点。”<br/>
Benji乐不可支地给了他一个熊抱，开心地说，“我写这首歌写得可苦了。”<br/>
Isaac也顺势抱住了他的腰，拍拍他的后背，“我知道啦。”<br/>
“但是也很开心，因为副歌是想着你写的！”<br/>
“副歌？哪句？”<br/>
“不对，应该是全部都想着你写的！但是我一直没有告诉你，因为想着你的时候，我还做了些不太高雅的事情……”<br/>
“啊啊啊你又来了。”<br/>
“都怪哥那时候太矜持了，一点信号都不给我，我憋坏了。”Benji把Isaac又搂得紧了一些，“说吧，怎么补偿我？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（十）</p><p>    Moné 的成立其实没有大家想象当中的那么诡异。<br/>
其实，如果这个队伍没有Benji，或者没有Isaac，去掉其中任意一个，违和感都没有那么强烈。<br/>
但他俩就还是像命中注定一般地都出现在了那个小房间。<br/>
命中注定？其实也不是，Isaac比其他人更加能预料到这个结局，因为那一场发生在他和导师们之间的对话。<br/>
“你觉得Benji怎么样？”坐在角落一直没怎么说话的尹尚老师打断了喋喋不休的尹钟信老师，猝不及防地问了Isaac一句。<br/>
“啊，哦。我觉得他很好。”Isaac想了想，答道，“他很有天赋，人性格也很好，但我……我们的风格好像差别有点大。”<br/>
“我不这么觉得，你不要给自己设限嘛。而且Benji很能适应不同风格的队友的样子。”尹尚拿着笔在纸上一点一点。<br/>
“也，也许吧……但他可能也不喜欢和我组队吧，毕竟和风格不熟悉的人合作，会很累。我看他最近有点精疲力尽的样子。”<br/>
“那你想一想超级乐队里和你风格比较合适的选手，也考虑一下Benji。要知道，做乐队，比起音乐风格和取向相近，更重要的是内心的方向一致。人总会想挑战新的东西，但队友身边，是你永远想回去的地方。待会儿填选择的志愿的时候，考虑着这一点填吧。”<br/>
“好，谢谢老师。”<br/>
走出导师房间的Isaac怎么想都想不明白为什么尹尚会想让自己和Benji合作，他提的另外几个人都很合理，但Benji吗？</p><p> </p><p>    第二天就正式填志愿了，Isaac的内心突然茫然了起来。<br/>
深夜千头万绪，依旧睡不着。失眠久了，肚子也开始有点饿。Isaac穿上鞋，来到了家附近的便利店。<br/>
店里深夜打工的兼职店员看起来是个大学生，戴着洗的发白的绿色鸭舌帽，强打着精神注意着几个客人。<br/>
长椅上有个没有回家的上班族抱着本杂志睡着了，咚的一声，杂志掉在地上，他揉了揉眼睛醒了过来。<br/>
一个经常在附近出现的流浪的大叔，坐在桌子边等着泡面泡熟，他掏掏衣袋，找出几个硬币，凑够数又买了瓶最便宜的烧酒。<br/>
有个中年女子好像是刚下夜班，饿极了的样子，买了一堆热量极高的甜品，随意地摆了一桌，一个人漠然地吃着。<br/>
店员百无聊赖地调着电视频道，最后居然停在了重播的超级乐队。Isaac有点惊讶，随即把头上的帽子又压低了一些。<br/>
刚好电视上放起了Benji组的片段。<br/>
“kkkkk....”店里响起了稀稀落落的笑声，是稍微有点喝高了的流浪大叔，“有点意思。”<br/>
Isaac顺着他的眼光看去，屏幕里是在苦恼着怎么写歌的Benji组成员在河边争吵。在这样的气氛下看超级乐队的成员们，有一种特别陌生的感觉。仿佛自己不再是那身处其中的音乐人，而是重新回到这个茫茫众生的日常。在这里，大家每日都在忙碌着深究起来毫无意义的琐事。在办公室挣扎，在车间里挥汗如雨，在厨房里抹掉油腻的汗，在大人物面前陪笑，在校园里窒息，每个人都过着毫无新意的日复一日，麻木地生存着。<br/>
打破这个沉闷空气的是那几声痛快淋漓的贝斯。<br/>
然后是disco欢快的前奏。<br/>
“呜哇——”那个在这个便利店睡了半个夜的上班族这会儿好像彻底醒了，“我喜欢的style！”伴随着音乐，他坐在原地扭动着有点肥硕的腰，表情很有点陶醉其中。<br/>
“火热的夜晚，bright light~”<br/>
“已准备好了，all night~”<br/>
“面前出现那隐秘的姿态～”<br/>
“女神的女神，噢～无比性感～”<br/>
伴随着歌声，这个死气沉沉的深夜便利店好像短暂地苏醒了。中年女子也放下了甜品，她随着音乐摆动，也许是想起了曾经开心的恋爱时光，脸上露出了近似少女的笑容。<br/>
便利店小哥长得挺帅，这会儿看大家兴致挺高，也忍不住和几个客人搭话，“我之前也当过练习生来着，后来没能出道就退出了，当明星太难了。不过我跳舞还可以哦。”<br/>
“来一个来一个！”喝了酒的大叔兴致更高了，他拉了拉离他不远的Isaac，示意他一起起哄，“跳一个跳一个！”<br/>
小哥有点不好意思地从收银台走了出来，伴着节奏在货架旁跟着旋律舞动起来。<br/>
其实还真的不赖，曾经也是一个拥有很大梦想的孩子吧。Isaac跟着旁边的几个客人鼓起掌来。<br/>
“我没有什么愿望清单，想做的事情，I just do it all~”<br/>
唱着这句歌词的Benji，也在做音乐的路上苦苦挣扎着。被时机所限制，被合约所限制，被他人的期待，自己的焦虑所限制，他明明走得很辛苦，想做的总是不能做，这一点，Isaac没有刻意去问，但大概也能猜到一些。<br/>
但这个人在失意之后，在精疲力竭的时候，却总是扬起毫不在乎的笑脸，用尽最后一丝力气也要帅气地跳舞。<br/>
他突然懂了Benji的音乐的魅力。<br/>
我一直在苦苦地感受，在挖掘自己的内心。我总是觉得快餐式的音乐，被人听了就忘，不是我所追求的东西。只有那些，三十年后，三万公里之外听到也能感受到心灵共鸣的东西才是我的音乐。<br/>
但谁又能说，Isaac想着，谁又能说在深夜里给这些麻木的众人一丝想要跳舞的冲动，一个忘记人生悲凉的片刻，这样的音乐不伟大呢。Benji的音乐好像一滴雨水，倏忽掉落于皲裂的土壤，解除不了整片大地的干旱，但至少滋润了一颗草籽。<br/>
也在Isaac内心寂静的湖面，打下了一圈小小的涟漪。</p><p> </p><p>    所有人都以为是Benji和佑星互填所以带来了Moné的成型。<br/>
但谁也没看到过Isaac填的几个名字，他们不问，他也就乐得不说。<br/>
只不过后来看着另外四个人在房间里胡闹，在乐器旁睡成一团的时候，Isaac忍不住眼角会溢出幸福的笑。他给他们四个拍了许许多多的照片，并且在内心促成这一切的自己点了个赞。<br/>
Good job, Isaac. Good job!</p><p> </p><p>    但即便是如此，他也没想到，一旦搭上了Moné这列车，剧情的走向就开始不受他控制了。<br/>
那个让Benji铭记终生的夏夜，其实Isaac也记得。<br/>
他的觉很浅，其实在Benji在沙发上醒来，轻微地活动身子的时候，他就醒了。<br/>
当他意识到自己正枕着Benji的身体的姿势的时候，只能继续维持睡着的样子，渴望着Benji主动解除掉这个状态。<br/>
然后Benji所做的一切让他内心警铃大作。他感受到Benji温热的手，抚过自己的脸颊，有点痒，让他费了好大的劲才忍住面部的抖动。然后他的手指轻轻地划过自己的眉间，Isaac能感受到他的拇指指腹温柔的触感，好像在一件脆弱但是高价的珍宝。<br/>
然后他听到他用颤抖的声音轻轻叹了口气，然后小心翼翼地离开了。<br/>
那颗胸口苦涩发甜的果实好像熟透了，突然爆开，满心满嘴都是那种清新但陌生的味道。<br/>
Isaac在沙发上默默睁开眼睛。<br/>
如果不是我的误会……是我想的那么回事……吧。</p><p> </p><p>    那个只有他们俩的练团室的夜晚，在第二个吻落下的时候，Isaac想起那夜在沙发上睁开眼睛的自己，那一刻内心的感受。<br/>
果然，是那么回事呢。<br/>
他总是无缘无故地在我面前出现，每次总是爱唱着我的歌调侃我。他总是抬杠挑刺地欺负我，看到我假装生气的脸又忙着来逗我笑。他总是突然靠近我，借各种机会和我身体接触。他总是时不时地和智完他们打探我，还以为我不知道。他总是在看我。<br/>
他总是在看我。<br/>
而我也知道，他在看我。<br/>
因为我也总是，无法不分心去看他。<br/>
果然，是那么回事呢。<br/>
他喜欢我，我也……很喜欢很喜欢他。<br/>
我喜欢他这个人，喜欢他的音乐，喜欢他像这样对待我。我喜欢Benji。<br/>
想到这一刻，Isaac主动把眼前的人抱得紧了些。<br/>
就算只是短暂的错觉，随他去吧。喜欢又有什么错呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    节目后久违的Moné 全员第一次聚餐，是Isaac把Benji送回了家。<br/>
这个人喝得东倒西歪，在走廊里咋咋唬唬，让人十分烦恼。<br/>
Isaac把他放倒在沙发上，发现这个人的耳环和卫衣的带子纠缠在一起了，看起来会很痛的样子。<br/>
本来想放下这个醉鬼就走的，却还是看不下去，蹲下来开始一点一点地给他摘下了耳环。<br/>
“哥……你跟着喝醉的我进了我的房间，做好该做的觉悟了吗？”<br/>
“嗯？”Isaac正耐心地对付着他的第二只耳环，没听明白他说了啥，“你先别动。”<br/>
Benji一把搂过他，把他压制在沙发上，他的眼睛里倒映出Isaac的脸。<br/>
“哥，我肖想了很多你和我之间会发生的事情，介意帮我实现一下吗？”<br/>
Isaac仰面躺在沙发上，有点难为情地用手挡住眼睛，笑得露出好看的上排牙。<br/>
“我说介意，你会停止欺负我吗？”<br/>
“当然不会了。”Benji笑着俯下了脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>———————-fin————————-</p><p> </p><p>注1:没有这个人，因为超乐都是小天使，不忍心用真实的选手的名字，所以捏造了一个坏人</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>